enchantedfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Shops
Enchanted Folk and the School of Wizardry has a multitude of shops and features a prominent shopping district which has half a dozen of shops. Besides that there is a travelling merchant and a noodle stand. Expensive items tend to stay in the shop inventory longer. *'Mon Paris' Location: The Shopping District (Eastern District) Owner: Roley Type of shop: Barber Every month you can choose between 3 hairstyle/color combinations. *Costs vary between hairstyle/colour. (*3000R~4000R) Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 9:00am - 12:00midnight *'Vivian's Boutique' Location: The Shopping District (Eastern District) Owner: Vivian Type of shop: Clothing, Shoes & Accessories Lets you try everything on before you buy it. Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 9:00am - 12:00midnight *'Daisy's Flowers' Location: The Shopping District (Eastern District) Owner: Daisy Type of shop: Seedlings & Garden Themed Furniture You can buy tree, flower and berry seedlings here as well as fully grown flowers. Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 9:00am - 12:00midnight *'Limelight' Location: The Shopping District (Eastern District) Owner: Marcy Type of shop: Juice bar & shop Take your classmates here to get an analysis from Marcy about your relationship and compatibility. You can also learn songs here by listening. Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 8:00am - 4:00am *'Harrows' Location: The Shopping District (Eastern District) Owner: Piquard Type of shop: Furniture, Brooms, CDs, Music players & Instruments as well as Wallpapers and Flooring. You can order CDs for songs you don't know the name of and therefore learn their name. (Note: You cannot sell anything in this shop) Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 9:00am - 12:00midnight *'The Town Emporium' Location: The Shopping District (Eastern District) Owner: Malila Type of shop: Magic Components Also buys magic components like mushrooms, ores & jewels as well as any bones. You can get work in the Emporium every week. Malila will ask you for any of three items. The first time you bring her one of these, you will get 1000R and the magic component that was made with the ingredient you brought her. She will also pay you more for these 3 items and give you an additional 100R every time you sell her one of these to her. The Emporium also buy berries, but far below market value. Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 9:00am - 12:00midnight *'Charlie's Noodles Stand' Location: Fungi Forest & The Town Beach (North of The Shopping District) Owner: Charlie Type of shop: Eat Noodles & Berry Market Predictions You can take classmates here to eat noodles with them. Charlie also tells you about the recent berry market price changes and he will predict the market for you, with varying accuracy depending on how much you pay him (100, 500 or 1000R). Opening Times: Everyday (except public holidays), 6:00am - 4:00pm (Fungi Forest) & 4:00pm - 12:00midnight (The Town Beach) *'The Travelling Merchant' Location: Beyond the Woods (Inside the back of the Haunted House on the left) Owner: Cat Sith Type of shop: Rare furniture Buys furniture from a certain theme for a high price every time he visits. Here you will also sell all your berries. Opening Times: *The shop is open on days that are multiples of 3. Open 24 hours. (*Note: When Cat Sith is in town it will say on the blackboard) Category:Lists